The subject matter disclosed herein relates to catalytic reaction, and, more particularly, to catalytic generation of hydrogen and carbon dioxide.
Various industrial processes may be used for the generation of hydrogen and carbon dioxide. For example, an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant may produce a synthetic gas, or a syngas, which may include hydrogen, carbon monoxide, water, carbon dioxide, and other byproducts. The composition of the syngas may be altered by using a water gas shift reaction to produce additional hydrogen and carbon dioxide. In a separate process, the carbon dioxide may be separated from the hydrogen. Further, in another separate process, the carbon dioxide may be compressed for transport to a disposal site, to an enhanced oil recovery (EOR) field, or to another industrial process that uses carbon dioxide. Unfortunately, the production of hydrogen and carbon dioxide, and the separation and compression of carbon dioxide using such methods may be costly because of the high operational and equipment costs associated with using separate processes.